Fairway
Profile "The just suffer most is pursuit of peace." Fairway is a deep thinker with a very clear vision of a moral universe in his mind. Shy and opinionated, Fairway is nonetheless a valorous warrior and an asset to the Autobots. He has a gift for metallurgy and mechanical engineering, and happily provides self-designed upgrades to those of his fellow soldiers he deems worthy. He wields a scram rifle of his own manufacture, which fires dense, gravity-bonded packets of charged particles at high speed. Eager and decisive in combat, he shows little mercy to Decepticons, but he takes no joy in killing. He is plagued by the fear that he will ultimately be unable to live up to his own lofty ideals. And if he had his way there would be no Great War to fight at all, because all the Decepticons would be scrap. History Before Megatron, Fairway was an engineering contractor working off-planet designing control systems for mining installations as well as a black market dealer of modified arms and armor. After seeing a particularly grim example of the damage done to other lifeforms by some of his clients, he resolved to turn his life around. He returned to Cybertron to study ethics, eventually becoming a respected philosopher. He joined the Autobots after the destruction of Crystal City. Notes *Fairway can activate a combat visor, which descends from his helmet to cover his optics. The visor displays weather conditions, information about the composition of metals, his own physical condition, nearby energon signatures, and distances between markers of his choosing as well as providing up to 10x magnification. *In robot mode, Fairway's jumpjets allow him to leap nearly 100 feet horizontally and 50 feet vertically. He can also use them for quick lateral dashes. These jumpjets produce a lot of heat, so Fairway tends to use them sparingly. *Fairway is almost always reading. He is particularly intrigued by the writings of Early human philosophers. He claims to prefer print to more modern digital literature. *Fairway sounds like Robert Foxworth. *Fairway is not to be confused with Swindler. *Fairway's lack of a Flux Capacitor prevents him from being the greatest transformer of all time. Get it? TIME! Logs 2030 *The Better Part of Valor - Fairway sees combat for the first time when he and EDC Sergeant Jayson Redfield are ambushed by Rumble and Octane. *Refresh Everything Finale - Rodimus Prime and a contingent of Autobots confront Dispensor and the Dew Bots at Dew City. *Coqfoit - Fairway, Quickswitch, and Sunstreaker happen upon an illegal cockfight taking place in Mexico. Blueshift, Blot, and Sinnertwin interfere with combatants of their own. Things get . . . a little weird. *Clash over Alphabet City - Rodimus Prime leads an ill-fated offensive against the Decepticons in Mexico. Fairway, Viper, Sky Lynx, and Fortress Maximus find themselves overwhelmed in Ayotzinco. Spoiler Alert! No one gets any cake. *Rue Britannia - Deadeye and Fairway join Bumblebee, Grimlock, and Slag at Buckingham Palace, where Lord Chumley has declared himself King of England. Prime Minister Powerglide makes a shocking speech, and EDC Sergeant Jayson Redfield crosses his own personal Rubicon. *Team Monstereo/Vigil vs Team Crosshairs/Fairway - Round 1 Lightweight Team battle on the Ice Dunes of Nepsa. Fairway's first Olympic competition. *Light Full-Combat Vigil VS Fairway - Fairway goes head to head with Vigil. *2030 Olympics: Fairway VS Compile (Full Combat) - Fairway meets Compile at the Cheyne Ig-Yac Ranch, resulting in a tremendous battle of attrition. *2030 Olympics: Fairway VS Crosscheck (Lightweight Gladitorial) - The only thing missing is Earl Hebner. *2030 Olympics: Fairway w/Nosecone VS Swoop w/Arsenal (Light Team Combat) - Four-mech showdown at The Magma Rivers. *2030 Olympics: Swoop w/Fairway VS Mindwipe w/Blot (Light Team Combat) - Fairway is hopelessly outclassed by the diabolical Mindwipe! *Optimus Goes on Recon - Fairway accompanies Dead Eye and Optimus Prime on Cybertron. *Guard Duty - Standing on Guard outside the Ayotzinco Gates, Fairway is attack by Laserbeak and Sunder. What will this mean for Hinder? *The Problem of Choice - Fairway comes across Laserbeak questioning Hinder about him. After a brief scuffle, he ends up back on his soapbox again. *Crossroading the Rubicon - Fairway participates in an assault on the crossroads at Polyhex. *Spotlight: Fairway Ch.1 - Fairway and his Autobot comrades are confronted by the bounty Hunter Death's Head! *Spotlight: Fairway, Ch. 2 - Fairway is brought before a disgraced criminal overlord and commanded to activate a weapon that could destroy the universe! Spoiler: The universe is not destroyed. *Omega. Reigns. Supreme. - Fairway joins Wreckers Broadside and Impactor in Crystal City, where the city's ancient guardian is awakening... * Watch Out, Here Comes T-Wrecks! - A joint Wrecker/Dinobot party. Surely, nothing can go wrong? * Autoween - Fairway's first Halloween. A mysterious stranger shows up. Will he bob for energon? Probably not. *Crystal City Art Festival! - Fairway enters his very first art festival. Will Powerglide get himself Galvcannoned? One can only hope. *From Sky to Lake - Fairway comes to the aid of two fallen Aerialbots! * Autobot Spelunking - Preparations for the new base are under way, and an amazing discovery is made! * Of Buildings and Buttresses - The Wreckers get a scrap metal shipment, discuss plans. * DOOM BOX - A saucer arrives in San Fran, delivering a box as a reward for Cambria's destruction! *What's an Andi? - Introductions abound, Steeljaw sniffs something out. *No Higher Ground - A chance encounter with Harrow leads to alleyway violence! 2031 *Broke your Toaster - Fairway helps Air Raid out with an upgrade. *Fairway is Captured in India - In his first mission in a position of command, Fairway leads a party of Autobots to respond to a Decepticon raid in India. Things end badly. *Bowled Over - Fairway is among the captives who awaken in the workshop of the Collector! *First Lensman - The dramatic rescue! In which odd plot devices are discovered. *Autobot Day Off - The effects of the lens that has bonded with him puts a crimp in Fairway's plans to enjoy a little r&r. *Goldbug's Plan - Fairway is introduced to Goldbug, who has a plan regarding the lenses. Bumblebee is somehow involved... *Raid's Brain - Fairway and friends gather in the Ark for a long chat. Players Fairway was created by Ryan (thirtysilver@gmail.com). This is Ryan's first MUSH. Want to hear some of Ryan's music? Click.